


moonlit pavements

by Moony_123



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is Minho's kid here lol, I love minsung but this fic is me venting out, Love Affair, M/M, baby changbiiiiin, this was like my first fic so sorry if it's bad, this was set somewhere in the olden times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_123/pseuds/Moony_123
Summary: Sometimes the best way to solve problems is to ignore them at all.





	moonlit pavements

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I should be updating my other fic but I just can't get this idea out of my head lol. So for now let's all enjoy some angsty minsung fic

It was half past midnight when Minho had managed to leave the house. It was in this hour that all people are sleeping, as this is crucial to his plans.

How he managed to stay awake the whole time was a mystery to Minho, who probably was running purely on adrenaline.

He speed walked to the park, the chill wind blowing his hair and sending goosebumps to his skin. The moment he saw the familiar tree, someone was already waiting underneath it. Said someone waved at him, wearing a smile way too bright for this hour. But even though he was smiling, Minho felt as if something was wrong.He smiled back hesitantly and walked faster.

He immediately plopped down underneath the tree, Jisung soon joined him and sat down beside Minho. The older laced their fingers together, both basking in the comfortable silence that had settled.

Jisung spoke first, a sad smile replaced his usually bright face. "I'm afraid we don't have much time."

Minho hummed and looked at the other with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I found my sister exchanging letters with your wife, something about her suspecting you have a lover." Jisung paused, brushing his bangs to the side. "Thank God she doesn't know it's me."

_Of course, this is bound to happen any time._ Of course Hyunkyung has suspected something. Out of all their meetings, Minho had been a bit distant, his thoughts filled with Jisung. He knows what they're doing are wrong, but could you blame him? Stuck in a miserable marriage—a forced one, to be exact—Jisung was the only one who understood him, who cared for him.

"I'll make sure to intercept her letters from this day on," Minho said, a look of determination in his eyes. Jisung pursed his lips, as if he's holding back something.

"Won't that make it suspicious?" Jisung had released his grip from Minho's hand, opting to face the older instead. "Hyunkyung had been delivering them personally too."

Minho inched closer and rested his hands on Jisung's cheeks. "Don't worry, love. I'll think of other ways." He leaned in as their lips touched, but it was cut short when Jisung pulled away.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky now? If they found out, you could possibly have your reputation ruined and Minseo would make sure you'll suffer forever." He looked close to crying and his last sentence was barely above a whisper. "I can't let that happen to you."

"Do you think I care? Jisung, I want this. I want us and I'll always choose you above anything else." Minho once again leaned in but Jisung stood up, shaking his head a couple of times.

"I think we should end this. I feel like this isn't right anymore..." Jisung trailed off, even he sounded unsure of his own words. Minho sat there with his mouth slightly parted, a look of shock painted across his face. He tried to process Jisung's words and before he could speak, the younger shook his head again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and suddenly he ran away. In any other circumstances, Minho would have followed him. In any other circumstances, he may have grabbed Jisung's wrist to prevent him from running. But those were only what ifs lost in Minho's muddled brain, muddled even more by sleep deprivation and shock.

He waited under the tree, hoping Jisung would come back. But minutes turned into hours and Minho hadn't even noticed he fell asleep.

The sound of crunching leaves woke him up, realizing that the sun is up and he's still under the tree. The oak tree where he and Jisung would always meet.

He whipped his head around, expecting Jisung but only to find a small boy staring at him. Minho immediately smiled.

"Papa? Did I wake you up?" His son, Felix, skipped to where he was sitting. The boy had a cute, innocent expression and Minho had immediately cooed.

"Maybe you did, but let me ask you first," He paused so he could stand up, dusting his brown coat. "What are you doing here?"

"Mama had been hysterical because you were missing. She told me to find you, so I went here! I always see you leaving at night and going in this direction."

Minho paled. There could only be one reason why Minseo would be hysterical this early in the morning, especially since he's also missing. What's more was the fact that Felix had apparently been a witness to his late night escapades.

Minho bent down to carry his son, grunting dramatically as he realized Felix is as heavy as 2 rice sacks.

"If you promised me that you wouldn't tell your Mama where you found me, I'll give you unlimited dessert privilege." the young boy's face lit up with the mention of desserts. "Only if you promised Papa."

"I promise!" Felix smiled wider, holding up his pinky finger. Minho laughed and intertwined their pinkies together as he started walking.

"Now, let's go home. Wouldn't want to keep your Mama waiting."

\---

When Minho had entered their house, Minseo had been standing in the middle of the threshold ominously. He let Felix down and told the boy to stay in his room for a while and faced his wife.

"I can't believe you'll let our son walk alone in the middle of the streets." He crossed his arms as he tried to match Minseo's cold gaze.

"Where have you been?" It didn't sound like a question, more of a statement that hints that Minho had been up to no good.

"Took a walk last night, must've fell asleep at the park." Minho simply shrugged it off and started walking to the kitchen when Minseo grabbed his arm.

"Lee Minho, we are not done talking. I've heard rumors about you cheating on me, so tell me one good reason on why I should believe you that you did nothing more but walk last night." Minseo was close to bursting out, her grip on her husband's wrist getting tighter with every sentence.

"I may not have any proof with me today, but don't think I haven't seen you eyeing the men in Hyunjin's balls," Minho had blurted out that last part as an exaggerated lie but when he saw Minseo pale, he can't help but feel disgusted. "Don't you dare accuse me of cheating if you can't even keep your hands to yourself. And please don't drag our son to our problems."

Minho had shrugged his hand off Minseo's grip and walked to his room, ignoring Minseo as she seemingly stared into nothing.

Today's been a terribly bad day, and he'll have to talk to Jisung later.

"Papa, are you and Mama arguing?"

Felix peeped his head into the hallways, his gaze not quite meeting Minho's. Minho walked over to hug his son and rubbed his back, feeling pity for the young boy to be dragged into this.

"Everything would be fine, don't worry."

\---

The moment Minho had knocked at the door of the Han's household, Hyunkyung had thrown open the door. Usually this wouldn't be a problem but seeing the latter look distressed, he could put one and one together to know something's going on.

"Jisung's been missing." she blurted out. "When I went to his room to wake him up, he simply just wasn't there."

"Did he run away perhaps?" Minho tried so hard to avoid his voice cracking. _Jisung didn't come home? _It seemed so odd, as he would walk Jisung back—

But he didn't last night, didn't he? His heart beat went faster, worried for his lover.

"No!" Hyunkyung shook her head many times. "I saw him take a walk last night and his things are still where he would usually place them. None had been missing after all and the house doesn't seem to be broken in, so kidnapping isn't a possible option too."

Minho felt his mouth go dry. Why did he have to let Jisung go home alone last night?

"I'll help find him, don't worry."

And if his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, no one needs to know about that.

\---

It's been days since Jisung's disappearance. It's in those days that the Lee household had been slowly falling apart. Minho and Minseo had been fighting a lot lately, sometimes Felix would be caught in the middle.

What's worse was that their arguments are sometimes about petty things. The days where he would be gone longer than expected because he was asking around town for Jisung would be the days where Minseo would annoyingly complain on how he would've been spending time with his lover than her.

Felix had walked in a couple of times, crying when he heard Minho raise his voice a bit louder than normal. Minho had tried to shield Felix from what has been happening, but it seemed that ignorance wouldn't solve anything at this point.

Today, Minho was at the Bang's, drinking tea with his long time friend and confidant. Minho had known Chan for such a long time that even without telling the other about his problems, Chan had immediately sent an invitation for a meet-up.

"So how's Jisung?" Chan asked as soon as Minho was seated in one of the velvety couches by the fireplace. Minho had simply shook his head, a sign of admittance that even he doesn't know how the younger is doing.

"I don't know anymore, Chan. Everything's falling apart." Minho had buried his face in between his hands, forcing his tears to remain in his eyes. "Minseo and I had been fighting a lot lately and Felix..."

Chan had laid a hand on Minho's shoulder as the latter began sobbing. The blonde had rubbed circles on his back as he whispered encouraging words.

"Would you mind if Felix stays here for a while? Changbin would like to have a friend here while you and Minseo sort out things. I know you two were never on good terms, but at least try for Felix."

Minho simply nodded his head, feeling slightly defeated. "But Jisung, I'm worried for him. It's been days, Chan and even Hyunkyung's contacts had been turning up empty handed."

A loud knock at the door interrupted their small talk. Chan's footman, Jeongin, peeped his head in with a somber expression in his face.

"Sir, you might need to see this..." Jeongin trailed off, unsure of how to phrase his sentence. Chan had immediately stood up, telling Minho to wait for him.

Minho had again simply nodded, as if that's the only thing that would keep him grounded. All of his bottled up emotions spilled the moment the door closed, his body racking with violent sobs.

_Why did I let this happen?_

\---

When Chan had returned, Minho had somehow composed himself after his breakdown and was just staring at the cup of cold tea.

"Jisung's dead."

Those words made Minho look up at Chan's tear stained face, his previously styled hair sticking up in several directions. Minho had looked for a sign that the older might be joking, but he saw nothing but sorrow and pity.

"How?"

Minho had sounded so small, afraid that if he spoke a little louder this weird reality he's been living in would be true.

_Jisung can't be dead._

Chan sighed as he ran his hand across his hair again. "His body was barely recognizable when he was found by the shore, a couple of miles from—"

"If it's barely recognizable then it couldn't be him!" Minho shouted, voice cracking as he felt tears fall down his face again.

Chan shook his head. "His face had been almost untouched, save from a few cuts here and there. It's as if the murderer had wanted us to know it's Jisung." Chan finished with a sigh again as he hugged Minho. Minho had been crying hard again and not even Chan's comforting words could make things better.

It was all his fault. If he hadn't let Jisung run away that night, this wouldn't have happened. Jisung would still be alive. They would have sorted things out.

But no, he's late. Way too late.

\---

Chan had relayed the news to Kyunhyung. She did not take it lightly, promising bloody murder to whoever has done this to her brother. The older man had also shouldered the funeral expenses, seeing as Kyunhyung's way too upset to do so.

After that, Minho took his leave, where he promised Changbin that Felix would be with him next time.

Today had been an exhausting day, and Minseo's frantic shouting did not help lighten Minho's mood.

"You're home late again, how many times—"

Minseo stopped midsentence as Minho slapped her hard, the sound of the hit echoing around the almost empty leaving room. Minho hadn't meant to do that, but the constant blabbering of Minseo's nonsensical voice had annoyed him to the point he just snapped.

"Can you just please hold it?! A close friend had just died, have some considerations!" Minho had shouted. "I'm just tired of all of your accusations when you're not innocent yourself!" Minho knows the letters to other men do exist, hell he has even read one. What pissed him off the most is that his so-called loyal wife would try and play victim again when she herself had been doing the same things Minho did. In any other day he'll let this pass, but Jisung's death had struck a chord in him and he doesn't want to argue with Minseo again and again.

Minseo gritted her teeth as she watched Minho go to his room to pack up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," the sound of the soft thud of the suitcase seemed to echo around the house. It had been too quiet, the silence feels so wrong. "And I'm taking Felix with me."

It's as if the moment Minho had said those words that he realized why the house is quiet. He glared at Minseo who seemed to realize the same thing.

"Where's Felix?"

"I don't know!" Minseo shouted as Minho ran out of the room, suitcase in hand. He immediately went into Felix's room, where it's spotlessly clean. The only thing out of place was a piece of parchment laying on the bed, kept down by a stuffed toy.

Minho didn't need to read it to know what it is. He came face to face with Minseo, his face is fuming.

"You let our son run away?!"

\---

Minho had crashed in at Chan's, explaining to the owner of the house and what had happened. Seungmin, Changbin's governor, had made sure the boy wouldn't hear about the part where Felix was missing and even volunteered on helping to look for the missing boy.

By now, Minho felt hopeless. Jisung's death had made him numb and now his son is missing, something he truly regrets letting it happen.

The older man had reassured Minho that all would be fine.

He's not too sure about that.

\---

Jisung's funeral had been today. Minho decided to just sit this one out, despite from all of Chan's pleas. He simply sat in his bed, all of his meals untouched. He remained like that for a few more hours, until he heard the door open downstairs. The muffled talking had signalled Minho that Chan had returned, but he was too numb to even greet them.

When the lights turned off, Minho had automatically walked out of his room and outside, where the cool air had hit him like a train since he's wearing only his pajamas.

He just kept walking, no destination in mind. The moonlit pavements seemed to be his only guide as his feet kept on moving.

Shortly, he stopped in front of the park. The same park where he and Jisung would always meet. Right now, there are two people sitting under the tree, one of them seemed young. Way too young to be alone at a time like this.

_Wait a minute..._

Minho ran to the tree, shouting Felix's name as the little boy looked at Minho with wide eyes. Minho had hugged his son tightly, crying ever so softly.

"Papa, I can't breathe!" Felix had said and Minho let go of him. He crouched down in front of the young boy, examining him carefully. Felix seems clean for someone who had nowhere to go for three whole weeks.

"How did you...?"

"Mr. Han helped me! He made me realize that running away was not really a good decision. I'm sorry for that, Papa." Felix sheepishly answered, his gaze cast downwards. He hugged Felix again, still crying from all the days he longed to see his son.

But a certain name had caught his attention.

"Mr. Han?"

"Actually he was—" Felix looked around him, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Guess he left. But Papa, he looked like a squirrel. He reminds me of your necklace!"

Minho could feel time stop. Felix had been oblivious to the fact that he was talking to the ghost of his father's lover.

And even until now, both of them could feel the wind enveloping them into a hug.

And Minho cried harder because it just felt...

It just felt like Jisung.


End file.
